


Tora reta mono

by BlueMoon37



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine, Naruto
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eshima/Bendy◇, F/M, Fluff, Original character/bendy, Other Character - Freeform, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, maybe smut, quadrants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 17:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoon37/pseuds/BlueMoon37
Summary: Oops. All you have to say is oops you know what fuck you, fuck your Boss, fuck that cloud you riding on and fuck this would!!!!





	Tora reta mono

**Author's Note:**

> Summary 
> 
> Eshima Akiya is a African American girl  who Mom and Dad are Asian living in America. And some idiot took her into Naruto world with no why back home.

Hey you fuckasses Eshima Akiya here if you didn't already know I'm black. I already know what you shitsponges going to say "but Eshima you have a Asian name". No shit ass wrap it's because my parents are Asian. "But Eshima your not Asian" it's call being adopted you shits buckles. I bet you guys are wondering why I'm cussing you out its not you it's me.

You could  say I'm a Homestuck fan "but Eshima why is that a reason for you to cuss" two words karkat if you don't know who he is there something wrong with you toads. Anyway let me tell you about myself I'm the kind of girl who loves to cosplay and go to comic con. Watch my favorite anime, cartoons, and movies. I read comics books if and when I can, I read alot of fanfiction, write a few myself and do art. 

I have a weeaboo for a mom don't worry I'm not one thank God for that. She the reason I know anime I just hate it when she fan girling. My dad a business owner of a bike shop. If I have to say what my dad like he more of that guy from king of hill show Mr. Kahn I know weird. Oh fuck I forgot to tell you how old I am. 

Well I'm 16 year old still in high school have two best friends. I'm 5'4 , why do I have to be so short and fuck tall people. I try not to cuss everytime I open my mouth. Hey I don't bad mouth a lot ok so count yourself lucky. I like to wear hot topic clothes. 

For some reason I loooovvvveeee killer clowns. I don't see why people are so afraid of them. HONK :O) Other then that I'm just a normal girl living in her own little world.


End file.
